Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap”
Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot Hunter is desperate to contact his father, but as he makes another call, Meg answers John's phone. Meg taunts Hunter that he won’t see his father again. She hangs up then Hunter tells Kurt they need to focus on trying to save his dad now. To determine a plan of action, Hunter decides to enlist the help of an old friend and fellow Ranger named Bobby Singer. He tells him that he was originally one of the members of their Ranger team but decides to work solo without anyone else. The boys arrive at his house who reveals to be an old man and shares his fair history with Hunter which it is quickly sketched out. Hunter introduces Kurt to him where Bobby tells him he’s the “golden boy” of the team and has heard about his story from becoming the evil White Ranger during the time Hunter fought him. During that day, Hunter and Kurt goes through the many collection of books that Bobby has for details on demon lore, also including an old book called “the Key of Solomon”. Hunter impressed, Bobby points out a manuscript on how to trap a demon with a “devil’s trap” sigil. It renders demons immobile and powerless. All of a sudden Meg kicks down the door and attacks the boys, demanding to hand over the Colt. However, Kurt lures her at the corner side of the room where it is revealed she is caught under a devil's trap that is painted on the ceiling. Hunter tell her that they’ve been expecting her. Hunter gives credit to Bobby for having the devil’s trap painted on the ceiling, Bobby says it’s nothing that he nearly has it up all over his house. Dean interrogates her, demanding she tell them where their father is. Meg says she killed John, and that he died screaming. Hunter slaps her then Kurt calls over Hunter and informs him that Meg is actually an innocent girl being possessed by a demon and that the injuries she previously sustained from falling off the balcony will kill her if the demon leaves her body. Hunter insists on exorcising the demon to save the girl and put her out of her misery, no matter how broken she is. That rather than allowing the demon to keep using her as a host. Kurt hesitant then decides to begin the exorcism. Each phrase spoken drove Meg angrier by the second. Hunter promises to stop it if she reveals the location of their father; she repeatedly claims that he’s dead. Then finally moments after, she relents, claiming he is being held hostage in one of their hideouts then gives them the address of his location. Meg requests to be set free, Hunter denies then demands Kurt to finish the exorcism. Kurt saying that if he finishes it it will kill the girl being possessed. Hunter only replies by to “finish it”. Kurt then speaks the final phrase on the text then banishes the demon out of the girl’s body. Moments after realizing she is still conscious and dying painfully. She thanks Kurt for setting her free and with her remaining strength, she warns them that the demons are setting a trap for them, and says, "by sunrise," just before taking her last breath and dying on Kurt’s arms. The following morning, the boys burry the body of Meg and bids Bobby a farewell and that they will come back for him if they ever needed any more help. On their way to rescue Hunter’s dad, Kurt ensures that they shouldn’t waste the remaining bullets if they’re still going to hunt down the yellow-eyed creature, while Hunter argues the importance of his family. Kurt says Hunter is starting to sound like his dad, eager to die by any means just to save his family. Even losing the one source on wiping out the existence of monsters. They then arrive at the building where Hunter’s dad is being kept where it reveals to be an apartment building full of civilians. Kurt realizing that anyone can be a demon in there, they form a plan to evacuate it that involves pulling the fire alarm and posing as firemen. Kurt then “demonproofs” the car by using one of the sigils he read on Bobby’s books so they can hide the Colt in it, to make sure the demons don't get it. They go on with their plan as they’re able to get the firemen outfits by Hunter distracting one of the firemen that arrived on the scene by claiming he wants to go back in the hotel to get his dog, while Kurt goes around the back of the firetruck, breaks open one of the trunks and gets the suits. They search around the apartment for signs of demons, then gets to a room which they figured out has demons inside. They barge in and trap the possessed humans in a closet. They find John almost dead in the bedroom. Kurt insists on testing Hunter’s dad with holy water on possibly being possessed. He pours it on him then John gains consciousness, barely coherent, is relieved to see the boys. All three make it out of the building, they're then ambushed by the demon who was with Meg, then goes on to beat Kurt severely. Then in an instant, he is shot through the head as Hunter whips out the concealed Colt, saving Kurt, then makes their getaway. They rendezvous at a secluded cabin, as the boys secure the doors and windows. Then Hunter confesses to Kurt that he's scared of the lengths he'll go to in order to protect his family. John then claims that Hunter should be proud of what he does for the family. Hunter grows suspicious of the kind words thinks to himself that his dad would’ve been mad at him for wasting a bullet from the Colt. Lights begin to flicker as John asks if every entrypoint is secured. Kurt checks throughout to make sure just as John then requests to hand over the Colt to prepare for an assault. Hunter denies claiming that his dad would be mad at him for wasting a bullet then goes on and points the Colt at John claiming that that’s not his father. Kurt gets involves and asks Hunter what he’s doing. Hunter claims that his dad is different ever since they rescued him from the building. Kurt then allies himself with Hunter then tells John to walk onto one of the devil traps to prove he’s not possessed. Just as he’s about to step on one, he then is revealed to be possessed by the creature with eyes that glow yellow. He pins the boys against the wall as he picks up the Colt claiming how he’s waited a long time on getting his hands on it. He then introduces himself to be the demon named Azazel. The demon they had killed from before that made Kurt the evil White Ranger. Kurt asks how he is still alive after destroying him. Azazel reveals to them that after destroying his true form, he became a dark entity that was able to possess any human. In doing so, he made all his other demons disembodied and become dark entities and possesses numerous humans to walk among the Earth. Hunter goes on to ask why he had killed his mother and brother when he was young. He tells him that he had many plans for his baby brother. If his mother hadn’t interfered what he was doing to him at his nursery room, he would’ve not killed them. And goes on to tell Kurt that he and Hunter’s deceased brother were very much alike from being chosen. Since – Kurt is the reincarnation of Hunter’s baby brother. Hunter shocked, Azazel points out that he can still smell the soul of Hunter’s baby brother inside Kurt. And goes on to mock Kurt's unreliable special powers that he carries. He mentions that he has more plans for others out there those of the likes of Kurt with special powers. Hunter then goes on to taunt Azazel that he will wipe out his demon-kind before he gets on to achieving his plans. Azazel then turns his attention to Hunter then causes him to bleed internally. Kurt begging to stop what Azazel is doing. Through the eyes of John, he sees what Azazel is doing to his son then manages to resurface long enough for Kurt to free himself and grab the Colt. Azazel taunts Kurt that killing him also means killing Hunter’s dad. Kurt then goes on and uses the penultimate bullet in the Colt to shoot John in the leg, forcing the demon go unconscious. Then John regains conscious revealed to be back in control, begs Kurt to shoot him, because he still has the demon inside him. Hunter tells Kurt not to repeatedly. Just as Kurt lowers the gun, the demon escapes John's body wondering out. Kurt takes Hunter and his dad in the Impala and heads toward a hospital. As Kurt drives the Impala with John in the passenger seat and Hunter, gravely hurt, in the backseat. John expresses disappointment that Kurt didn't shoot and end the family's quest, but Kurt says that killing the demon is not the most important thing. Kurt promises to get them treated first to the hospital as his priority, but then in an instant, a semi-trailer truck rams the Impala, sending it crashing on the side of the rode. The truck driver is then revealed to have black eyes, being possessed by a demon. As the three are badly injured and bloodied unconscious. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse